


【TSN/NYSM/DE】调情说爱（丹花腻歪小甜饼）

by long_night



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_night/pseuds/long_night





	【TSN/NYSM/DE】调情说爱（丹花腻歪小甜饼）

某人专属的电话铃声响起在第一个雷声的三分零十秒之后，老实说，Eduardo有些不高兴。

“哼。”不管开不开心，先哼一声总归是没错的。

“怎么啦？”不管自己有没有错，先哄一句保证是对的。

Eduardo将手机遥遥伸向窗边，企图让男朋友听见那轰隆隆作响的雷声，仿佛就住在他家隔壁的Daniel会听不到一样。

“不怕不怕，小朋友，你爸爸妈妈在家吗？”Daniel故意装出一副粗哑的嗓音，活像要入室欺负未成年的坏人。

“嗯……不在呀。”Eduardo小朋友甜的像抹了蜜。

“那你哥哥们在家吗？”

“你怎么知道我有哥哥呀？”Eduardo还想再调皮几句，窗外一道紫色亮光几乎快要撕裂天空，他连忙扔下手机捂住耳朵，可紧接而来的雷声还是让他胆战心惊。Eduardo怕打雷这件事Daniel是知道的，但他明知今晚有雷阵雨还过那么久才打电话来，Eduardo抱着南瓜抱枕缩在沙发上决定不理Daniel了，这次起码得坚持十分钟。

可惜，当Eduardo听见Daniel在门外叫他时，也才过去十秒而已。

“这伞一点效果都没有，”Daniel抹了把脸上的雨水，他被一脸心疼的Eduardo拽回了屋里，还笑着跟男朋友展示已经快要报废的雨伞，“你爸妈和哥哥真的不在家啊？”

明明已经来过Eduardo家千万次，Daniel却还是小心翼翼，因为他要对Saverin家的小少爷做好多坏事。

“daddy和mom去旅游了……”Eduardo收到了来自Daniel一个吻，响亮的印在唇上的吻，“Michelle没放假。”只是说了一句话而已，这对小情侣就像亲不够一样啄吻了好多次。当二人独处时，他们永远是一副不想把两双唇瓣分开的黏糊样，如果不是Daniel被淋湿了一大半，Eduardo就要跳到他身上去索吻了。

“唔……去洗澡，黏糊糊的。”Eduardo挣开Daniel越来越紧的拥抱和火热的拥吻，他才刚洗完澡，哪里会肯让Daniel再次用雨水弄脏他。

Daniel冲他吹了声口哨，又在他脸上亲了一口，这才去了浴室。Eduardo在原地害羞了一小会，却觉得自己对于这种程度的亲昵不应该如此失态，又羞又恼地去他房间给Daniel拿衣服。Daniel在Eduardo家有全套的生活用品，这让Eduardo的哥哥们很不满意，仿佛Daniel才是Eduardo的亲哥哥一样，不过如果让他们知道二人真正关系的话，怕是要天下大乱。

Eduardo将换洗衣物放到浴室里后便坐回沙发上，他有些紧张，却又不知道自己在紧张什么，坐立不安地总想找些事情做来分散注意力。

于是等Daniel洗完澡出来时，看到的就是敞开浴袍的Eduardo正往自己身上涂涂抹抹。

“这次是什么味道的？”Daniel坐到Eduardo身边，也不管湿漉漉的头发还在滴水，就将头埋到Eduardo的锁骨上猛吸了一口气，“闻不出来。”

Eduardo状似嫌弃地推了推男朋友：“你把我说的好像点心一样。”

“你就是小点心呀，我的小蛋糕，小蜜糖，枫糖浆……”他每说一句话，都要咬一口露在外面的白嫩胸部，把Eduardo吮出细细的尖叫声。

“别咬我，疼……”可怜的小骗子只能用疼这种拙劣的借口试图摆脱这种太越线的举动。他们虽然自小相识，从青春期懵懂时期就意识到对彼此的爱意，但始终停留在牵手和接吻以上一点点的程度，上次被哄骗着帮Daniel用手解决已经让Eduardo羞赧到快半个月没搭理他。

Daniel拍拍自己的大腿，试图让心肝宝贝自觉一点：“坐过来，我就不咬了。”才怪，抱着更好下口，Daniel心想。

Eduardo撇了撇嘴，扯过南瓜抱枕抱在胸前，又将双脚搁到Daniel腿上，两只漂亮白皙的足调皮地摇来摇去，时不时去踩Daniel的大腿内侧，而Daniel则握着Eduardo的小腿，按摩似的轻轻揉捏。

“牛奶味，哈，”Daniel拿起身边的瓶装乳液，包装上的小奶牛瞪圆了眼睛跟他卖萌，“还没你身上的奶香味好闻。”他总是这么一脸自然地说出让Eduardo非常不好意思的话，比如他的dudu全天下最好看最聪明最完美。Daniel倒出一些乳液，用掌心化开后便往Eduardo的小腿和脚上抹，每一寸细嫩的皮肤都被他揩油般来来回回摸上好几遍。他还故意捏着Eduardo的脚心反复揉捏把玩，将怕痒的小少爷逗得笑倒在沙发上。

“你的手好像粗糙了很多，”Eduardo感受着男朋友的掌心，Daniel的家境不比他差，自小也是养尊处优，长出薄茧的手让Eduardo有些不习惯，但他马上意识到自己在纠结什么问题，“天哪，这个话题好gay！”

“亲爱的，”Daniel憋不住笑，“我们本来就是gay。”

Eduardo疯狂摇头：“如果没有你的话，我肯定会喜欢女孩子。”

“可现在有我，并且只有我，”Daniel得意道，他张开怀抱，“你打算怎么办？”

还能怎么办？Eduardo扔开抱枕，腻到Daniel怀里，窗外的雷声被紧贴着的心跳声取代，砰砰砰地在Eduardo心里开出花朵。

“这是练扑克牌练的吗？”Eduardo拉过男朋友的手，有些心疼地抚摸。作为一个半路出家的魔术师，Daniel受的苦远比那些从小摸爬滚打过日子的人多得多，掌心和指腹上细细密密的肉色疤痕就是证明，“为什么会割到手啊……”

Eduardo的哭腔都出来了，Daniel只得抱住他轻声哄：“因为我笨呀，很多手法要学好多遍，没有dudu这么聪明。”

“这倒是。”Eduardo在他怀里点头道。

Daniel笑着揉了把Eduardo软乎乎的头发，两个人就这么在沙发上紧紧抱着，说些怎么也说不腻的小情话。

说着说着，Eduardo被哄得有些困，Daniel却起了点其他心思。

“你是不是该睡觉了？”Daniel亲了口小男友的额头，侧脸在毛茸茸的头发上蹭了几下。

Eduardo点点头便踩着Daniel的脚站了起来，这是他习惯性的动作，Eduardo在家不爱穿鞋，总想光着脚走路，Daniel见到了就会阻止他，说些什么会感冒会弄伤之类，Eduardo脾气来了便不管不顾地踩到Daniel脚上。

Daniel熟练地搂着Eduardo的腰站起身，怀里那颗软软香香的奶糖让他感觉非常好，他们就这样脚叠着脚，亲一会走一会地来到Eduardo的卧室。

“唔……”Eduardo在自己的小床上被亲地喘不过气，说真的，他很不服气为什么每次都是Daniel把他吻得欲仙欲死，明明他俩从初吻开始就只有对方一个练习吻技的对象，等会，难道Daniel瞒着自己和其他人练习过？？

Eduardo一下就生气了：“不许亲了！”他推开Daniel的肩膀，自己躲进被子里缩好，只露出两只大到夸张的眼睛，跟旁边的斑比玩偶一模一样——这是十岁那年Daniel送他的生日礼物。

“不亲就不亲，”Daniel躺到他身边，连人带被一起裹进自己怀里，“我们做其他事好不好？”像是怕Eduardo突然跑掉一样，Daniel牢牢地抱紧了这只蚕宝宝，随时准备将其剥光。

Eduardo鼻尖抵着Daniel的锁骨，纤长浓密的睫毛羽扇般扫在喉结上，不用看也知道小甜心此刻是副怎样得意洋洋使坏的表情：“你是不是想对我做坏事呀？”他故意把尾音拖得又长又黏，生怕Daniel不知道他对于这个暗示其实一清二楚。

Daniel再也装不了一个诱拐未成年的坏叔叔了，他几乎是扑到Eduardo身上，在恋人脸上和唇上胡乱亲吻着：“你就答应我吧宝贝，我爱你。” 

被亲吻诱哄的Eduardo笑着去躲Daniel的攻势，他还会打趣身上这个欲火焚身的男人：“只有在这个时候才说爱我，哼。”

他牢牢地从里抓住被子，每次Daniel想从缝隙中将手伸进来都会被他打出去，Daniel又舍不得真的用力去把他掀出来，只能隔着被子去抚摸Eduardo修长漂亮的身体。

“我哪有，”Daniel见第一层防线都攻不破，便打算换个战术，他凑到Eduardo耳边舔吻，直把白皙的耳垂又亲又舔到泛出湿漉漉的水光，嘴里一刻不停的说着情话，“宝贝，dudu，亲爱的，心肝Edudu……”

“你喊什么都没用……嗯……”Eduardo被亲的没了调皮的力气，Daniel每一次呼吸喷洒在耳侧都让他全身酸软，从耳朵酥麻到心底，再顺着血液流向全身，他软绵绵地依在男人怀里，几乎快要抓不紧手里的薄被，“我才不答应你……”

“为什么？每次都说你没成年，但我上个月给某个小坏蛋寄了十八岁生日礼物，”Daniel继续亲吻身下的宝贝，火热的唇舌从耳边辗转来到脸颊和唇瓣。他自小与Eduardo相识，情窦初开的年岁就想着Eduardo的脸自慰，把人拐到手后就总想着彻底占有他，好不容易观摩好几个G的“教学视频”并准备好所有道具后，Eduardo却怎么也不同意跟他做，一会是妈妈说婚前不能有性行为，一会是强奸未成年犯法，要坐牢的。Daniel哄过骗过强制过，除了把人弄得哭唧唧外也没尝到什么甜头，哦，唯一一次哄着Eduardo给他做了一个非常不熟练的hand job。想到那次Eduardo红着脸用手毫无章法地抓揉着自己的老二，射了他满手后又被逼着舔掉精液——Daniel瞬间又硬了几分，阴茎快穿过被子直接捅进Eduardo体内了，“乖宝贝，让哥哥对你做些坏事。”Daniel用下体一下一下去撞击Eduardo的大腿，手上用了些力气去阻止Eduardo的挣扎。

“不为什么，不许对我坏……”Eduardo咬着自己的手指，他还在扭来扭去地阻止Daniel愈发放肆的双手，那层薄被早就被扯开了，随之遭殃的便是Eduardo的浴袍，白嫩嫩的胸口被Daniel放肆地吮吻着，尤其那两颗淡粉色的乳首更是被含进嘴里用舌尖来回品尝。Eduardo从喉咙里溢出又甜又嗲的浪叫，他忍不住去抱着Daniel的背，也不知道是想把人推开还是继续往自己胸口上送。

“宝贝……”Daniel咬了口被疼爱到泛起艳红色的乳头，又去亲吻Eduardo那张甜蜜的小嘴，他的宝贝太会叫床了，让Daniel总是忍不住去堵他的嘴。

现在是舌头，一会就要用其他东西了。Daniel暗暗想到，他的舌尖卷着Eduardo的纠缠，相交的唾液顺着嘴角流进Eduardo嘴里，可怜的小少爷被逼着吞了好几下两人的口水。

“嗯……你不……不许欺负我……”Eduardo带着哭腔的小嗲音勾的Daniel恨不得马上操死他，尤其是小宝贝还总用牙齿去磨Daniel的舌头。

“Ouch！”被咬到舌头的感觉可就不怎么好了，Daniel疼的松开Eduardo的嘴，嘴里弥漫着从舌尖上传来的血腥味。

“我……”Eduardo做了错事，正不知该怎么去哄看起来凶凶的男朋友，窗外适时传来一声爆炸般的雷声，Eduardo吓得当即就钻到Daniel怀里发抖。

Daniel也被响雷吓了一跳，本能地抱住钻进怀里的Eduardo开始哄，也不管被他的双手遮住耳朵的小宝贝听不听得见：“不怕不怕，我在这，乖。”

Eduardo把脸埋在男朋友胸上，抱紧Daniel的腰，直到雷声渐渐小下去才肯抬头，眨着一双泪眼撒娇。

“还疼不疼呀？给我看看。”他仰着头执意要Daniel伸出舌头，看清楚那一小块伤口后又心疼的不行，主动舔了舔Daniel的舌尖。

“好了，别撩我了，你又不乖乖听话。”Daniel制止了Eduardo想把自己的舌头含进嘴里吮吸的行为。他算是看清楚这小坏蛋了，给撩不给操，就是想逗自己玩。

Eduardo舔了舔嘴角，小爪子划拉着Daniel的大腿，他不服气地反驳着男朋友：“我哪有！只是想叫你来陪我而已……谁让你那么坏了。”

说着说着，他便打了个哈欠，Daniel叹口气，无奈地将困迷糊的小鹿揽在怀里躺好，给他们二人掖好被子，轻拍着Eduardo的背：“睡吧，我在这陪你。”

…………

谁来告诉Daniel，这个小坏蛋的手为什么放在那里？

“那这个不要顶着我呀，快让它下去。”Eduardo用指尖戳着那团包在内裤里的猛兽，似乎没看见它快要冲出来撕碎自己的模样。

Daniel捏紧了拳头，表面上却是一派云淡风轻，“你亲亲它，”他的手暗示性地压着Eduardo的脑袋，“亲一口，它就下去了。”

原本在Daniel怀里安稳躺着的Eduardo冲他眨了眨眼后，灵活地钻进被窝里，Daniel只觉得他的老二被一双柔软唇瓣隔着内裤亲了一口，然后始作俑者就从被子里钻了出来，一脸得意地又埋进他怀里闭上眼睛。

“亲一口了，快睡觉！”Eduardo嘴角俏皮地扬起，膝盖却还在被子里磨蹭着被他闹得那鼓囊囊的一团。

Daniel深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地在小妖精耳边放狠话：“你信不信我今晚就干死你。”

“Danny不要吵啦，dudu要睡觉……”Eduardo虚虚地捂住Daniel的嘴，闭着眼睛只管往男人怀里拱着撒娇，他被这种直白的话语臊得脸红心跳，只怕再玩下去连自己都要把持不住，只好摆出一副不想继续玩的姿态。

Daniel能怎么办？稍微松开些就会被Eduardo哼哼唧唧地黏上来，只好把这宝贝往怀里死死搂住，企图以毒攻毒让那里自动下去，好在Eduardo折腾久了也有些睡意，Daniel等他闭上眼睡着后，自己偷偷去厕所解决掉了。

“怎么这么慢啊？”等Daniel收拾完自己上床后，Eduardo又主动贴了过来，他嘟着嘴不满地抱怨。

Daniel简直想往他的屁股上抽一巴掌，再教育他什么话该说什么不该说，但他哪舍得，只能把Eduardo往怀里揉了揉，心不甘情不情愿地说：“我快的话你岂不是要哭了？” 

听懂了的Eduardo笑地像只小狐狸，他继续往Daniel身上贴，直到两人中间没有一丝空隙，较为狭小的单人床上睡着两个男生竟还有些余地。

“你明天走不走？”Eduardo拉着Daniel的衣角。

“不走。”

“后天呢？”

“不走。”

Eduardo睁开眼睛，又被Daniel捋了捋睫毛，他被迫再次合上双眼，但嘴里还要继续念叨：“那你什么时候走？”

“我送你去上学，等你在哈佛安顿下来再说，”Daniel吻了吻怀里人的眼睛，“怎么，赶我走啊？”

“才没有！”Eduardo翻个身背对Daniel，Daniel只好无奈地把他捞了回来，“是你一心想走。”

Eduardo怎么也不明白，Daniel为什么不像他一样去读大学，为什么不陪着他，课余时间也可以学魔术啊，他不信哈佛还没个魔术社了。

Daniel握着Eduardo的手十指相扣，在男朋友毛茸茸的后脑勺亲了一口，温柔地哄着：“睡吧，我在这陪你。”

五分钟后，Eduardo转身摇醒Daniel，一脸气鼓鼓地说：“你不怕我在大学跟别人跑了吗？”

“谁敢拐你我杀了他！！！睡觉！！！！”Daniel一把将Eduardo拽到身上。

Eduardo揉了揉被撞疼的下巴，老老实实地缩在Daniel胸口闭上眼睛。

这是他最习惯的入睡姿势，一辈子也戒不掉。

【END】


End file.
